Currently, computer technology is rapidly developing, the speed of CPU, the speed of bus, the capacity of storage device, the integration level of elements and devices, as well as the costs of components have been improving significantly. Software technology is also developing dramatically evolving from the initial DOS into several generations of the WINDOWS operating system, and there are various application software having sophisticated functionality. However, the start-up time of the personal computer system becomes longer and longer, without any substantive development. In conventional BIOS, many operations are necessary during system start-up. It takes about 40 seconds to one minute to test the kernel components of the system first, to initialize the peripherals and to warm up the hard disk of the computer finally. The system takes long start-up time for many reasons, with the increase of the speed of the components and the enlargement of the capacity, the devices integrated become numerous as well, which making the workload of and the requirements to the BIOS (basic input and output system) of the computer higher and higher in order to manage individual components; for example, the initialization of a large amount of power supply management and individual components, and the arduous tasks of the compression and decompression of the BIOS per se. A poll among the clients reveals that a faster speed of the system start-up is often expected by users of PC, whether it is a cold start or a waking-up from the waiting state or sleep state.
In practical cases, a system ordinarily configured by a user is relatively stable, and its components are not frequently changed, it will be unnecessary to redetect the existence of those components and their configuration at each start-up, since it will waste a lot of time for the user to wait the start-up of the computer. The start-up of a computer system shall pass through a series of test and initialization operations. For example, in the POST (Power-On Self Test) procedure of personal computers, it is necessary to perform the test and initialization of the memory, CPU, hard disk, optical disk drive, PCI plug-in card, main control chip and a plurality of peripherals. The proper initialization of those components is the basis of the normal operation of the computer system, therefore is necessary. However, for a specific computer of a specific user, what are tested and initialized at power-on of the computer every day are the same group of memories, the same set of main control chips, the same CPU, the same optical disk drive and hard disk, the same PCI plug-in card and the same peripherals, that is, the same test operations are performed at the power-on of the computer system every day, and the user waits for the processing of the components one by one by the system, thus the time of the user is wasted by repetitive operations, since the configuration of an ordinary computer is not changed frequently.